1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a body tension apparatus for a shirts press machine, and more particularly a body tension apparatus for a shirts press machine in which the shirts is pressed with a pair of front and rear press irons under a state in which the shirts is put on a dummy, the sides of the shirts are extended to enable a clean pressed state of the body of the shirts to be attained.
2. Description of the Related Art
As this type of prior art apparatus, the apparatus disclosed in the gazette of U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,572, for example, has been provided. This type of prior art apparatus is constructed such that it is comprised of side pressing members arranged longitudinally at both sides of a dummy and cylinders for protruding the side pressing members toward sides of the dummy.
In this arrangement, there has been frequently found that the shirts such as a white-shirts is normally narrowed from the side to the waist and it is sewn to be diverged as it approaches from the waist to the lower skirt part. Accordingly, the lines at the side portions of the shirts are formed into a curved-shape and its curved line is made different in response to its size or design.
Accordingly, this type of apparatus is preferably formed such that even if the size or design of the shirts is different, the entire side portions are protruded toward side portions strictly in response to the curved lines to enable the body part of the shirts to be tensioned.
Thus, in this case, a complicated structure of the apparatus causes either a component cost or a manufacturing cost to be increased. Accordingly, it is desirable that this type of apparatus is formed such that the side portions of the shirts can be extended strictly in compliance with the curved lines by a simple configuration without producing any increase in cost.
This invention has been proposed in view of such prior art problems as described above.
Accordingly, the technical problem of the present invention is to provide a body tension apparatus of a shirts press machine in which the side portions of the shirts put on the dummy are protruded toward a side part strictly in compliance with the curved line by a simple configuration without increasing any cost to enable the body part of the shirts to be tensioned and formed.